PTL 1 discloses a cylindrical battery that includes no active material layer at both left and right end portions of a porous core material forming a negative electrode and includes two plain portions protruding in the same direction perpendicular to a winding direction. The two plain portions are spot welded to an inner bottom portion of a battery case so as to be superposed and function as negative electrode leads. That is, the cylindrical battery in PTL 1 includes two negative electrode leads composed of the same material.